Qualcosa di nuovo
by rogiari2001
Summary: Sommario: Inizio della settima stagione. L’amore a Sunnydale e dintorni non è facile. Buffy ed Angel ci riprovano, Spike si consola con Willow, Giles da’ finalmente retta ai suoi ormoni, e Cordelia torna giusto in tempo per complicare ancora di più


QUALCOSA DI NUOVO.  
  
Autore: rogiari2001 (rogiari@inwind.it) Dedicato a : Buffy ed Angel, Spike e Willow. E c'è una sorpresina per Giles... Sommario: Inizio della settima stagione. L'amore a Sunnydale e dintorni non è facile. Buffy ed Angel ci riprovano, Spike si consola con Willow, Giles da' finalmente retta ai suoi ormoni, e Cordelia torna giusto in tempo per complicare ancora di più le cose... Spoilers: per gli italiani, da "The Body" fino alla fine della sesta stagione. Spoilers per il gran finale della sesta stagione, e per l'inizio della settima, nonché per tutte e tre le stagioni di ATS. Disclaimer: non è mio. In nulla. Tutto di Joss, e della Mutant Enemy. E del Berlusca, se l'ha comprato. Feedback: per favore, sì!!! Mi piace avere risposte oneste. Distribuzione: ovunque, basta chiedere. Rating: Vietato ai minori di quattordici anni, per essere prudenti... Nota: la canzone "Wild Horses", dei Sundays, è naturalmente...suvvia, lo dovreste sapere! Vi devo spiegare tutto io?!  
  
Dedicato a Stellina Blu e Mickey Mouse, per la parte relativa a B/A. E' invece il PREMIO per il concorso a suo tempo indetto per Buffyfaith nella parte relativa a S/W. (Vale, tieni duro, arriva anche il tuo premio....) Come vedete, ho raccolto la sfida...  
  
PROLOGO "WILD HORSES".  
  
Buffy assaggiò la sua seconda diet coke, e si rilassò contro lo schienale della sua sedia, assaporando la voce esile ma intonata di Dawn in un'interpretazione di "I will survive". Aveva giurato con se stessa che non avrebbe mai più cantato in pubblico, dopo le follie del demone Sweet a Sunnydale...ma le faceva piacere che Dawn si stesse divertendo. Quella breve vacanza stava facendo bene ad entrambe. Era stata una buona idea riallacciare i rapporti con loro padre: Hank si era reso conto di essere un pessimo padre, ma forse il loro rapporto con lui era ancora recuperabile. Inoltre, stava aiutando Buffy finanziariamente, e questo era di grande aiuto per la ragazza, soprattutto ora che si stava ripromettendo di riprendere gli studi. Con la coda degli occhi, Buffy si accorse che un ragazzo la stava guardando. Arrossì suo malgrado: per lungo tempo, non aveva più fatto caso alle attenzioni maschili. La sua freddezza profonda, la sua ennui, si stavano finalmente sciogliendo, un anno dopo la sua resurrezione, e dopo molte, troppe lacrime versate...ma era la prima volta, questa sera, che si rendeva conto di essere ancora attraente...ancora donna. Ed ancora sola. Non le andava di pensare troppo al passato. Troppi errori, troppi orrori. Si stava accontentando di vivere...un respiro alla volta, la gratitudine riscoperta per un raggio di sole, per un fiore colorato...per il grido di un bambino udito dalla finestra. Così, almeno una di loro stava vivendo. Loro. I suoi amanti vampiri. L'istinto la fece voltare. Cercò nella notte di quel bar karaoke, dove lei e Dawn stavano trascorrendo la loro ultima notte in città. Niente di strano. Coppie, gruppi di amici. Umani, solidi...reali. Ritornò a posare l'attenzione su Dawn. Tutti stavano applaudendo: la canzone era finita. "Un vecchio successo, ora!" annunciò il presentatore "The Sundays con...Wild Horses!" Buffy impietrì. Wild Horses. Cavalli selvaggi. Oh, mio Dio... "Buffy?" le chiese la sorella, preoccupata. "Stai bene? Sono andata bene?" Buffy si riprese, mentre la chitarra dolcemente introduceva la strofa, la voce di donna della cantante improvvisata che scivolava con una certa perizia sulle note... Innocenza. Lui le aveva rubato l'innocenza. Non aveva più potuto amare, senza. "Sto bene." Le rispose. "E' solo...un ricordo" "Brutto?" indagò Dawn, che dei ricordi aveva una pessima opinione... "No...intenso. Bello. E doloroso" Buffy sorrise. Il ballo di fine corso. L'ombrellino di "Protettore della classe". Giles in smoking. Angel. Oh, come le faceva male il cuore, se ci pensava... Angel. Bello da togliere il fiato nel suo smoking, pronto a donarle l'ultima, inesplicabile dolcezza, rubata alla loro vita, al loro tempestoso destino...per lei. Solo per lei. L'ultimo regalo. L'ultimo insopportabile momento. Va bene, si disse Buffy, soffri pure. Vuol dire che stai meglio. Se il fuoco ti brucia, vuol dire che il gelo della morte è finalmente sparito. Stai guarendo, Buffy. Ora stai meglio. "Vuoi stare ancora?" chiese alla sorella, con un sorriso. "Perché no? Bella questa canzone...non ricordo di averla mai sentita" "Bella, sì" rispose Buffy, il ricordo perso al passato, a quella sera di tre anni prima...al loro addio. Quando se lo vide davanti, pensò ad uno scherzo della memoria. La canzone l'aveva evocato. "Ciao, Buffy" disse lui. E lei capì di essere guarita. Lo capì dal rumore che faceva il suo cuore.  
  
  
  
"Angel?" esclamò Dawn, sorpresa. "Sei davvero tu?" Lui annuì. Rimase in piedi davanti al loro tavolo, indeciso se sedersi o meno. Non voleva invadere il suo spazio...a meno che lei non fosse d'accordo. "Resta con noi...ti prego" gli disse lei, senza sorridere. Lui annegò nei suoi occhi verdi. Lei era sempre bellissima. E sempre speciale. "E' il locale di un mio amico...Lorne. Sono venuto qui per chiedergli alcune informazioni...e vi ho viste. Come mai a Los Angeles?" "Siamo state qualche giorno da papà" gli spiegò Dawn. Buffy non parlava: osservava Angel, i suoi occhi scuri, tormentati. La sua bella bocca morbida. Era esattamente come lo ricordava...ed il suo cuore lo ricordava bene. "Ti vedo bene...Buffy" disse lui. "Tutto...a posto?" Lei annuì. "E tu...?" Lui scosse il capo. "Ho avuto parecchi problemi, di recente" "Ehy, ballano!" esclamò Dawn, imbarazzata. "Che ne dite se io...mi butto in pista?" "Ottima idea" le sorrise Buffy. "Mi sei mancata" le disse Angel, non appena furono soli. "Anche tu" ammise lei. "Ti sei...ripresa?" "Sì" sorrise Buffy "Ma non prima di aver commesso una montagna di sciocchezze. Sono stati mesi difficili...ma ora va meglio" "I tuoi amici?" "Zoppicanti anche loro. La fidanzata di Will, Tara, è stata uccisa da un farabutto...e Willow si è spinta un po' troppo in là sulla strada della vendetta. Xander ed Anya...beh, non stanno più insieme" "E...il tuo ragazzo?" Buffy lo fissò. Si chiese cosa Angel sapesse del suo recente passato. "Il soldato...Riley" continuò il vampiro. "E' tornato...con una moglie. Capolinea" "Meglio così. Non vi vedevo insieme" Angel le prese una mano. "Sei...stata sola? In questi mesi, voglio dire?" Buffy prese un gran respiro. "Ho avuto una storia. Non è andata bene. E...tu?" Angel la fissò a sua volta. Dawn era tornata da loro. "Ho un'idea grandiosa!" disse loro. "Riportatemi a casa che muoio di sonno...così potete parlare un po' da soli. Scommetto che per entrambi la notte è ancora giovane..." Buffy arrossì. "Io...se tu hai da fare..." "No...sarebbe magnifico" commentò Angel. "Parlare. Insieme. Come ai vecchi tempi" "D'accordo" Le due ragazze raccolsero le loro borsette e si diressero fuori. Angel le fece salire sulla sua macchina, una Porsche grigia, e si diresse nella notte verso l'appartamento di Hank Summers.  
  
  
  
"E così, siamo soli. Come ai vecchi tempi" ripeté Angel. "Musica?" "Sì, perché no" rise lei, cercando di ricordare quale fosse stata l'ultima volta che era stata sola con un uomo in macchina...oh, cielo. Spike, naturalmente. Che momento imbarazzante... "Mi sono successe parecchie cose nell'ultimo anno...Buffy" "Spara" disse lei, con un sorriso coraggioso. "Io..Darla...abbiamo avuto un figlio" Lei lo fissò. La sorpresa era palese....e faceva male. "Mi è stato portato via. E' stato allevato da un uomo che mi odia in una dimensione parallela dove il tempo trascorre ad una velocità diversa...ed è tornato adulto, pronto ad uccidermi" Lei sorrise. "Allora, mi batti" "Senti questa. Mio figlio mi ha chiuso in una scatola e mi ha gettato in fondo all'oceano" "Sei ancora qui a raccontarlo"osservò lei, con un sorriso. "Diciamo che...siamo riusciti a spiegarci. Dopo" "E...Darla?" "Morta" "Definitivamente?" ironizzò Buffy. "Così parrebbe" "In fondo, ce l'ha fatta" lei gli sorrise, con un po' di amarezza. Con la mano, gli accarezzò il suo bel viso. "Ti ha dato un figlio. Ha dimostrato una volta per tutte di essere lei la tua vera donna..." "No, Buffy, io..." "Shhh" gli disse lei. "Ammettilo. In fondo, io sono stata solo un'avventura..." "Va' al diavolo" si infuriò Angel. "Io per te ho perso la mia anima" Buffy non fece in tempo a replicare. La bocca di lui si era impadronita della sua...e lei non capì più nulla.  
  
  
  
Ecco, questi erano i suoi baci. Dolci, rapinosi. Insopportabili...perché portavano con loro mille promesse mai mantenute. Promesse di amore, dedizione...per sempre. O forse mai. Erano entrambe facce della stessa medaglia. "No..."sussurrò lei, e lo respinse. Il suo cuore si apriva, l'emozione fluiva, come in un'inondazione...ne aveva una paura folle. Aveva già sofferto troppo. "Buffy, perdonami" le sussurrò lui. "Sei così bella...e non riesco a non sentirti mia. Anche se non ne ho alcun diritto. Quello che c'è stato con Darla non aveva nulla a che fare con noi...Darla era la compagna del mio lato oscuro, tu, quella della mia anima. Quando sono rimasto solo, qualcosa in lei mi ha richiamato...ma non è stato come con te. Non è mai stato come con te" "Chi sono io, per giudicare" ammise lei. "Se tu solo sapessi..." "Cosa?" "Oltre a Darla, c'è stata qualcun'altra...?" Angel abbassò lo sguardo. "Buffy...vorrei mentirti, ma non posso. Ho provato dei sentimenti molto forti per Cordelia. Ma ora lei è scomparsa...ed è per questo che sono venuto da Lorne, stasera. Per avere informazioni su di lei, per cercarla." "Come vedi, la vita ci ha portati lontani" "Buffy...quanto lontani?" "Forse troppo" ammise lei. "Angel...io ho avuto una relazione con Spike"  
  
  
  
Angel strinse i denti. "Non posso crederci" Buffy ebbe un sorriso amaro. "Devi. E' la verità." "Cielo, come hai potuto! Lui...lui è un essere malvagio, crudele..." ":..che mi ha amato con devozione" ammise Buffy. "Mi ha amato davvero. Ed io l'ho usato...probabilmente, come tu hai usato Darla. Credimi, non ero certo io quella da compiangere, in quella relazione" "E' durata...a lungo?" "Più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Alcuni mesi" "Ed è finita...male? Della serie...voglio ucciderti?" "Peggio ancora. Lui ha perso il rispetto di sé...ed io il mio. Ci siamo fatti male a vicenda...oltre il punto di non ritorno" "Mi dispiace, Buffy!" Qualcosa, in lei, insorse a quelle parole. Faceva bene a dispiacersi! Era tutta colpa sua! Sua, per averle spezzato il cuore. Sua, per averla costretta a cercare un simulacro di emozione tra le braccia goffe ed inesperte di Parker. Sua, per averla spinta ad illudersi di aver trovato l'amore in Riley e nelle sue insicurezze. Sua, per averla indotta a pensare che il sesso da solo potesse sostituire il sentimento, e che i freddi baci di un vampiro potessero surrogare quelli di un altro, perduto per sempre... Invece, non disse nulla. Non c'era niente da dire. "Ti prego, portami a casa...Angel" Lui annuì, e rimise in moto. Non c'era proprio altro da dire.  
  
  
  
Sola nella sua stanza, Buffy prese una cassetta, che aveva lasciato lì l'ultima estate che aveva trascorso da suo padre, prima dell'inizio dell'università. Era stata la sua prima estate senza Angel. Il nastro era quasi consumato. Quante notti aveva pianto sulle note di Wild Horses.... La ascoltò al buio, senza lacrime. Dimenticò tutto...se non il sapore della sua bocca, come l'aveva assaporata quella sera, nella sua macchina, con la radio che suonava piano una canzone di qualche anno prima... Cercò di metabolizzare anche quello. L'ennesimo incontro. L'ennesima barriera. Domani, sarebbe tornata a Sunnydale. Si sarebbe iscritta all'università, e si sarebbe cercata un nuovo lavoro. Willow sarebbe presto tornata dall'Inghilterra, e se tutto andava bene, forse anche Giles... Piano piano, la vita avrebbe riaffermato se stessa. Non si può avere tutto. Cielo, ma fa male.  
  
  
  
Angel rimase fermo a lungo nella sua Porsche, davanti all'Hotel Hyperion. Non riusciva a dimenticare gli occhi, le labbra, le lacrime non versate di Buffy. Si convinse che doveva pensare a Connor. E doveva ritrovare Cordelia. Questa notte sarebbe stata l'ennesima occasione sprecata. L'ennesimo falso incrocio. Dimenticare ed andare avanti. Come nel giorno mai accaduto. Al diavolo!  
  
  
  
Buffy fermò il nastro. Adesso doveva dormire. Adesso doveva dormire! Qualcuno suonò il campanello. Andò ad aprire. "Ho trovato solo tulipani" le disse Angel, guardandola con un mezzo sorriso, e tre tulipani rossi in mano, avvolti in un pezzo di carta di giornale "Non sono un granché, io veramente pensavo a delle rose rosse, ma se sei d'accordo..." "Sì?" rispose lei, imbarazzata per il pigiamino infantile che indossava, ma incredibilmente felice di vederlo. E già timorosa che una nuova speranza potesse infrangersi sui soliti scogli... Lui sorrise. "Il nostro futuro insieme può cominciare da qui".  
  
PRIMA PARTE. "INCONTRI".  
  
Londra, Settembre 2002  
  
"Sesso, sesso...non c'è sesso" pensò Willow, in mezzo alla pioggia, stretta tra la folla del tardo pomeriggio in un autobus rosso a due piani, da cartolina. "Non c'è sesso nella vita della gente. Solo in pubblicità, nelle soap - operas, nei libri. Ma non più nella vita. La gente non mangia nemmeno più. Figuriamoci fare l'amore". Non sapeva perché la sua mente vivace, errabonda stesse coltivando quel pensiero. Non che cercasse un'amante: le altre donne le parevano insipide, indigeste. Al confronto di Tara...ma Tara era stata l'amore...quello che viene una volta nella vita. Donna, uomo...l'avrebbe amata in qualunque incarnazione. Se solo fosse tornata ...da lei. "Ho perso il biglietto alla lotteria della felicità" si disse Willow, in un momento di raggelante onestà "E non può certo dirsi che non sia colpa mia. Ho fatto tutto da sola. Ero una ragazzina, e già giocavo a ridare l'anima ai vampiri...da lì in poi, è stata tutta una discesa..." L'autobus si fermò di fronte al ristorante indiano dove le piaceva, a volte, trascorrere le serate con Giles. Scese, ancora immersa in quel pensiero dolce amaro. Tara. La sua sconfitta. Due realtà talmente connesse da averla portata ad un passo dalla distruzione finale. Sua e del mondo intero. Si affrettò lungo i marciapiedi. Sebbene metereologicamente fosse ancora estate, l'aria era fredda. Sognava la California, come in quella tristissima canzone degli anni '60. Per raggiungere il suo appartamento ammobiliato, doveva attraversare un piccolo parco. Lo faceva tutte le sere, e non ne aveva paura. Sapeva che c'erano dei vampiri, anche lì, a Londra...ma, cielo, Darth Willow sapeva bene come difendersi... "Abracadabra" pensò Willow, con un sorriso. "E tutto si risolve" il suo sorriso si allargò "In disastro"  
  
L'impiegato di banca in bombetta e bastone che le si parò davanti aveva lo sguardo troppo affamato per aver trascorso le ultime otto ore in un polveroso ufficio. Willow sorrise di nuovo. "Torna nella tua tana...e cerca pascoli migliori" gli disse. "Ragazzina" ringhiò il vampiro "Non sai di cosa stai parlando" "Amico" replicò lei, annoiata. "Sei tu che non sai di cosa stai parlando" Radunò con un sospiro l'energia necessaria per polverizzarlo con il pensiero. Ma doveva essere distratta, quella sera...perché il vampiro si polverizzò da solo...un istante prima del previsto. Stupita, Willow indietreggiò di un passo. La polvere si depositò in terra, rivelando la figura snella e forte di un uomo, con in mano un paletto appuntito. Lui sorrise. "Ciao..Rossa".  
  
  
  
  
  
Los Angeles.  
  
Buffy ed Angel trascorsero le loro prime ore della loro nuova vita insieme mangiando gelato alla crema ed al cioccolato. Chiusi in cucina, i tulipani in un vasetto con dell'acqua, restarono a lungo a fissarsi, come a riconoscersi dopo il lungo tempo trascorso. C'era un'unica, imbarazzante certezza: non potevano finire insieme nel caldo letto di Buffy, e ritrovare così il sapore della loro pelle, il loro odore, la sensazione del loro incontro. Quella era l'unica cosa certa tra di loro. Quella, e la voglia di ricominciare. Buffy non osava parlare. Cosa poteva dirgli? Raccontargli di lei e Spike...forse? Di come era stato tra di loro...del sesso sublimato a passione? Del suo cuore freddo? Della sua crudeltà? Della follia di lui? Angel risentiva i baci di Cordelia, il suo breve abbandono, la certezza che aveva provato allora che lei fosse importante per lui. Ma di questo non poteva parlare a Buffy. Se solo avessero potuto essere amanti, e lasciare parlare i loro corpi... Ma questo, lo sapevano entrambi, non era possibile. Non subito. Già così, la gioia primitiva per averla ritrovata minacciava di soffocarlo, di soggiogare la parte migliore di sé...e fare emergere il demone. "Cosa intendi fare?" " E tu?" rilanciò lei, alle sette di quel mattino piovoso. "Tornerai a Sunnydale...oggi?" Buffy annuì. "Devo mettere a posto un po' di cose. Fare un po' di progetti. Forse...potremmo cominciare con calma" "C'è qualcosa che dobbiamo risolvere, prima" ammise lui. "Lo so" disse Buffy, pensando alla maledizione che ancora li teneva lontani, dopo tutti quegli anni... "Intendevo Cordelia" Angel la fissò a lungo, con i suoi grandi occhi scuri, che sembravano leggerle fin dentro l'anima. "Non intendo abbandonarla a se stessa. Intendo ritrovarla, e portarla qui. Lei deve essere al sicuro prima che io..." "Capisco" disse Buffy. "Ti prego..." "Capisco davvero" lo rassicurò lei, con l'ombra di un sorriso. Angel si alzò, la attrasse a sé. La baciò con dolcezza, una dolcezza venata di tristezza, di rimpianto...eppure, non erano mai stati così sicuri che ci fosse, finalmente, un futuro anche per loro. "Stavolta dico sul serio...Buffy" le mormorò, labbra sulle labbra. "Non intendo perderti. Metteremo tutto a posto. Lo prometto" Lei annuì. Mentre tornavano a baciarsi, l'alba tingeva il cielo improvvisamente limpido di rosa.  
  
  
  
Londra.  
  
"Spike?" esclamò Willow. "Parrebbe" commentò lui, asciutto. "Come mai nella vecchia, cara Inghilterra? Ti stavi annoiando, a Sunnyhell?" Willow rise, amaramente. "Tu non sai" "Cosa?" Spike impallidì, se mai si potesse dir ciò di un vampiro. "Buffy...." Willow scosse il capo. "Sta bene. Tutto a posto. E' che....dopo che te ne sei andato....sono successe cose terribili." Spike la fissò. "Avanti" "Tara" rispose Willow, incapace di sollevare lo sguardo. Quando finalmente i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli blu del vampiro, lei lesse...pietà, nel suo sguardo. Dolore. E comprensione. "Io...mi dispiace. So quanto...beh, l'amavamo tutti. Questo lo sai, vero?" Spike giocherellò con le sue sigarette, tirando fuori il pacchetto di Marlboro dallo spolverino nero ed accendendone una. Lei rimase colpita dalla sua inattesa gentilezza. Spike non era privo di mordente...ma era una creatura insolita, tanto umano quanto qualsiasi altro...umano. Sicuramente, più umano di lei. "Ed io...ho perso la testa" Spike la fissò. "Rossa...nessuno capisce queste cose meglio di me" Lei annuì. E ripensò a quanto era accaduto con Anya. Una follia. Insensata. Per non parlare di quanto era avvenuto nella stanza da bagno di Buffy...la boccaccia di Xander si era naturalmente messa in moto anche con lei. "Come mai, a Londra?" chiese a sua volta, passandosi una mano sul volto per cancellare quella lacrima. Tara... "Sto cercando di rendermi utile al prossimo" rise lui. "Ho dei contatti con il Consiglio degli Osservatori" "Davvero?" gli chiese lei. "E cosa possono volere..da te?" "Consigli. Informazioni. Aiuto" "Lontano dalla bocca dell'inferno?" Spike strinse la mascella. "Non è un altro modo per tornare nelle grazie di Buffy...se è quello che pensi" "Non provi più niente per lei?" lo sfidò Willow. "Non provi più niente per Tara?" replicò lui. Era un colpo basso, e faceva male. "Mi dispiace" disse Spike. "Non avevo diritto..." "Nemmeno io" sospirò Willow. "Soprattutto, non dopo quello che ho combinato..." "Tramutato il tuo professore d'inglese in topo?" "Ben di peggio" Willow ebbe un mezzo sorriso, e Spike ripensò improvvisamente a lei, molti anni prima, timida e fresca e pulita come una mela...dentro la vecchia fabbrica, con quel golfino rosa, ed i capelli lisci da brava bambina...eppure, anche allora la piccola Willow dagli ottimi voti e dai grandi sorrisi sinceri aveva avuto i suoi segretucci. Xander. La magia. Il potere. Era quello la chiave di tutto. Willow era uno degli esseri più potenti che ci fossero al mondo...ed era abbastanza intelligente da saperlo. Ciò la rendeva....beh, intrigante. E non era la prima volta che lo pensava. Ricordava bene quell'umiliante incidente nel suo dormitorio, lei che gli offriva la sua simpatia per la mancata penetrazione...dei suoi denti. Spike sorrise, ben consapevole dell'ironia della situazione. "Cosa c'è?" chiese lei. "La vita è buffa" le rispose il vampiro. "A volte....le cose appaiono esattamente come sono" "E sarebbe?" Lui sollevò le spalle. "Continuiamo questa rimpatriata al calduccio? Sta ricominciando a piovere" Lei lo seguì nella notte londinese.  
  
  
  
"Lista delle cose da fare per Buffy Summers. Settembre 2002."  
  
Tornare a Sunnydale Accompagnare Dawn a scuola il primo giorno di lezioni Licenziarsi dal Doublemeat Palace. Definitivamente. Cercarsi nuovo lavoro...più adeguato. Reiscriversi in tempo all'università. Pagare i conti. Dopo aver riscosso l'assegno mensile di papà. Non pensare a Spike. Buffy mordicchiò l'asticella della matita. Fino al punto 6, tutto regolare. Era con il punto 7 che le cose si complicavano, per non parlare del punto 8: 8 . Trovare un modo per eliminare la maledizione di Angel.  
  
  
  
"Conosci Londra davvero bene!" si stupì Willow, mentre infilavano una viuzza dietro l'altra, fino ad arrivare ad una casa in mattoni in rossi a tre piani. Spike sollevò lo sguardo al cielo. "Solo da 130 anni!" le rispose con sarcasmo. Willow arrossì. Insieme, entrarono nel piccolo edificio, e salirono le scale fino ad un appartamento mansardato, non molto diverso da quello che lei stessa occupava non lontano dalla sede del Consiglio. "Ti sei sistemato bene" ammise lei. "Bei dischi" "Li ho dovuti ricomprare. Capitan America ha distrutto tutta la mia collezione, nella sua ultima visita" "Dici?" Willow sorrise. "Sicuramente, non c'erano motivazioni personali" "Niente di personale? Dopo avermi trovato a letto con la sua ragazza?" "La sua ex - ragazza" lo corresse Willow. Spike la fissò, molto da vicino. Lei si stupì di quanto azzurri fossero i suoi occhi. Era come se non se ne fosse mai accorta prima. "Le donne come Buffy non sono mai delle ex" le sussurrò Spike, con quella voce roca che le faceva correre dei brividi per la schiena. "Per quante mogli od amanti uno possa trovarsi in giro per il mondo" Willow quasi se la prese. Nessuno provava più per lei quello che Spike provava per Buffy. La cosa, ad un livello molto elementare, le dava fastidio. Spike percepì il suo lieve risentimento, la sua naturale insicurezza. Non era poi cambiata molto, la piccola Willow...decise di stuzzicarla un po'. Così, per divertirsi... "E tu? Hai fatto conquiste, qui a Londra? Ammesso che la cosa ti interessi..." "La cosa non mi interessa" disse lei, sedendosi sul piccolo divano consunto. "Come potrebbe..." "Andiamo" sorrise Spike. "Non sto parlando di un altro amore eterno" Prese una bottiglia di whisky e ne servì un bicchierino a Willow. "Che siano maledetti gli amori eterni. Eterna sofferenza" Bevvero insieme, guardandosi al di sopra del liquido ambrato. "Non mi interessa..."Willow si fermò, appena in tempo prima di dire un'altra banalità. Quella stessa mattina, aveva pensato alla mancanza di sesso nella vita su...della gente. "Toglimi una curiosità" gli chiese, invece. "Com'è...il sesso senza amore?" Spike la fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. "Lo chiedi alla persona sbagliata, tesoro" "E Harmony?" insistette Willow. Spike sbuffò. "Hai ragione. Sesso senza amore...meglio che niente. A volte. A volte, no"  
  
"Ma...a volte, sì?" "Sì...a volte, sì. Quando sei stanco...di fare tutto da te" Willow arrossì. E lui rise. Per essere una lesbica, aveva un sacco di pudori. Anche su quello, Spike aveva qualcosa da dire. "Se vuoi la mia opinione, tu ne avresti proprio bisogno" Willow sorrise. "Adesso arriva il solito discorso maschilista, scommetto. Sei lesbica perché hai paura degli uomini, temi il loro rifiuto...ma non hai mai conosciuto un vero maschio. Che ti farebbe cambiare idea" "Veramente pensavo ad altro" ammise lui. "E cioé? Sorprendimi!" "Che non sei lesbica per niente. Non lo sei mai stata, e non lo sarai mai" Willow lo fissò a bocca aperta. "Andiamo, sono a questo mondo da parecchio tempo...certe cose le conosco. Le vere lesbiche esistono, eccome: ed amano e desiderano SOLO altre donne. Non sanno cosa farsene dell'uccello, per dirla tutta. Non interessa nel modo più assoluto. Non ti ho mai visto guardare altre donne...come le guardo io. Come le guarderebbe una vera lesbica" "Non è vero!" replicò Willow, balbettando "Io le guardo sempre! Le guardo continuamente!" "Sì, per vedere se sono vestite e truccate meglio di te. Il tuo corpo grida "eterosessuale" da dieci chilometri di distanza!" Spike le sorrise, accoccolandosi per terra, accanto a lei. "Tu amavi Tara come essere umano...non come lesbica. Il vostro era vero amore" Le sorrise. "Ma per il sesso, vorresti un uomo" Willow lasciò cadere la sua mano sulla sua guancia. Non troppo forte. "Hai preso lezioni da Buffy, vedo" replicò il vampiro senza scomporsi. "Picchia Spike...soprattutto quando dice la verità". "Tu non sai niente di me" replicò Willow. "Tu sei solo una cosa malvagia e senz'an..." Spike le prese i polsi. La fissò fino in fondo con i suoi lucenti occhi azzurri. "E no, dolcezza. Senz'anima, proprio no"  
  
  
  
Era solo l'anima, che faceva la differenza? Buffy se lo chiese, sola nella sua vasca da bagno. Se Spike avesse avuto l'anima, lei lo avrebbe amato? Come aveva amato Angel? Di più? Di meno? Si sarebbe sentita in colpa, dopo tutto quel sesso? O ne avrebbe goduto...nello stesso modo? Con la stessa intensità? Buffy chiuse gli occhi, ripensando alla loro prima volta, in quella casa in rovina, senza parole. Sapeva che quella notte il suo sguardo aveva lanciato messaggi ambigui a Spike, messaggi di intensità, di passione non limitata all'erotico sfregarsi dei corpi. Bene, aveva mentito. C'era solo stato l'erotismo, per lei, il sesso. Ma quello, almeno, c'era stato. Ripensando ad Angel, alla straziante intensità delle loro emozioni, ed alla frustrante amarezza della loro eterna lontananza fisica, Buffy lasciò scivolare una mano tra le cosce. E poi, pensò a Spike.  
  
  
  
"Hai...ritrovato la tua anima?" Spike rise di fronte all'espressione stupita di Willow. "Non all'ufficio oggetti smarriti" "Dove? Voglio dire...come?" "Non ho mangiato la zingarella sbagliata" sorrise il vampiro. "Sono andato in cerca di un demone, in Africa, ed ho superato dei test. E l'ho riavuta. Senza clausole né condizioni...per la gioia delle signore, oserei dire" "Perché?" replicò lei, tralasciando di commentare la sua consueta, sensuale arroganza. "Tu cosa dici?" "Per Buffy" rispose lei. "Eppure le stai lontano...perché?" "Beh, questa mia nuova anima ha qualche effetto collaterale" "Tipo?"  
  
"Il rimorso, per dirne uno. Il senso di colpa. Il desiderio di non farle dell'altro male...se posso evitarlo. Non mi sento ancora pronto per starle vicino. Forse, non lo sarò mai." Willow si alzò, e passeggiò per il piccolo appartamento. "Lei ti ha perdonato" "Ma non mi ama" replicò il vampiro. "E, scusami, il perdono non mi basta. Altro effetto collaterale." "Anche Riley diceva così" "Sembra che lo diciamo tutti...gli uomini di Buffy. Tranne..." "Angel" "Già. Quell'idiota." Spike riprese a bere. Willow, a sorpresa, gli mise una mano sul braccio. "Non sei l'unico a sentirli. Rimorso, colpa..." "Hai anche tu un caso di cattiva coscienza?" Willow rispose solo dopo un istante. "Nessuno ha mai fatto per me quello che tu hai fatto per Buffy. Nessuno, tranne Tara. E lei non c'è più...anche e soprattutto per colpa mia" Spike si voltò, e le strinse le spalle con le mani. "Convivere con il rimorso è come trovarsi un coinquilino rumoroso. Il rumore di fondo non smette mai..." Si fissarono. Willow annuì. "Mai, mai..." Spike socchiuse gli occhi. "Tranne qualche volta, Rossa." Lei sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui. "Di tanto in tanto" sussurrò lui. Nessuno dei due seppe chi aveva cominciato per prima. Ma il fuoco ardeva alto.  
  
  
  
Annoiata, Buffy cambiava un canale dietro l'altro. Come poteva convivere con il ricordo di Spike, ora che tra lei ed Angel si era riaperto uno spiraglio d'azzurro? Era una contraddizione in termini. Amava Angel. Ma il suo corpo bruciava ancora per un altro uomo...ed Angel non poteva far nulla per aiutarla a dimenticarlo. Il suo era un ricordo puramente fisico. Nei suoi momenti di maggiore onestà, lo riconosceva con se stessa. Non amava Spike, non si era mai permessa di amarlo. Fin dall'inizio, aveva percepito la corrente che li univa...la silenziosa attrazione che serpeggiava anche nelle loro lotte, nei loro bisticci. Ma non era amore. Lui si era ingannato, pensando che lo fosse. E lei, dopo, era stata troppo confusa per contraddirlo. Si era limitata a vivere quell'attrazione. Se fossero stati persone normali...beh, la loro relazione avrebbe anche potuto funzionare. Un buon rapporto a letto è meglio di quello che molti hanno, Buffy ne era conscia. In ogni caso, era stato più soddisfacente che con Riley, meno frustrante. Perché Spike era più forte. Malgrado tutto, malgrado il suo essere brutalmente onesto, aperto, circa i propri sentimenti, o forse proprio a causa di quello, Spike era più forte. Ed infatti, era sopravvissuto. Per ben due volte: quando lei era morta, e quando tutto era finito tra di loro. Buffy, in questo momento, non si sentiva affatto forte. E, dannazione, si sentiva terribilmente insoddisfatta.  
  
  
  
"No, no.."mormorò Spike sulle sue labbra. Si ritrasse, fissandola, sconvolto. Gli occhi di Willow erano pericolosamente scuri, intensi...non per la magia, lo intuiva, ma per una forza altrettanto antica, altrettanto potente...il desiderio. Puro desiderio. Niente a che vedere con l'amore. Né con la solitudine, con il bisogno di consolare il proprio dolore. "Hai paura?" gli chiese lei, le labbra gonfie per i suoi baci. "Non voglio fare gli stessi errori di sempre, maledizione" commentò il vampiro. "Buffy, Anya...ora tu. Non sono il maledetto stallone della Scoobie Gang" "Nessuno lo saprà" Spike rise. "Hai controllato che non ci siano videocamere? Andiamo, Rossa. Siamo entrambi troppo saggi per commettere un simile errore." "Parla per te" rispose lei. "Sei lesbica...me lo stavi dicendo mezz'ora fa" "E tu dicevi che non lo ero." "Forse mi sbagliavo" gli occhi di Spike si restrinsero. Dannazione, forse lei era lesbica, ma non per questo meno eccitante...e disponibile. Willow scosse il capo. Era bella. L'aveva pensato sempre, fin da quando lei era la timida, insicura ragazza di Oz. Molto bella. Pelle di panna, capelli color tiziano, corpo snello e morbido, occhi profondi come l'inferno, la bocca sorridente. Pericolosa come un paletto di legno appuntito, ed ancora più letale. Sapeva che anche Angelus la trovava di suo gusto. Stuprare Willow era sempre stato il preferito dei suoi malati piani di vendetta ai danni di Buffy. "Non stiamo tradendo nessuno. Tara è morta. Buffy..." "...non mi ama" commentò lui amaramente. "Già" Willow lasciò scivolare una mano sul suo braccio. Si era sempre chiesta come sarebbe stato...con un vampiro. Spike capì che non c'era nulla di romantico in quanto stava per succedere. Non era come con Anya. Si erano rispettati, lui ed il demone vendicatore. Si erano consolati a vicenda, anche se poi tutto era diventato ancora più difficile... Questo, invece, era solo scopare. E lui non doveva nemmeno far finta di amarla. La prese per la vita, la tirò a sé. "Poi, non ti lamentare, Rossa" E poi, abbassò le labbra sul suo collo, sulla sua pelle di latte e crema.  
  
  
  
Il telefono squillò. Spike allungò una mano, ma Willow lo precedette. Era il suo cellulare a suonare, e lei era stata abbastanza lucida per riconoscerne la suoneria. Nonostante tutto. "Pronto?" sussurrò, la bocca impastata e gli occhi ancora socchiusi. Dalle tende ben tirate filtrava appena la luce livida del mattino. "Will?" chiamò una voce, dall'altra parte dell'Oceano. "Sono Buffy. Ho bisogno di parlarti" Willow si tirò su di scatto. Il lenzuolo le scoprì il seno bianco, perfetto. Spike sorrise, disteso accanto a lei, osservandola a suo agio. Nessuno aveva la pelle bianca come la Rossa. Nemmeno lui. La piccola ebrea aveva avuto una nonna irlandese, cattolica...e questo spiegava tutto. "Buffy?" la voce di Willow risuonò stridula persino alle sue orecchie. "Cosa...cosa c'è?" Spike inarcò un sopracciglio. Buffy? ADESSO? Dio, l'ironia della vita! Mettendosi una mano sugli occhi, ripiombò con la testa sul cuscino, e sollevò una mano fino a toccare i capelli rossi della sua amante di quella notte. Cominciò ad accarezzarli con le sue lunghe dita. Buffy si chiese perché Willow sembrasse così strana, così nervosa, così sorpresa di sentirla. Intuì, che forse, non era sola. "Oh...Willow, scusami, dev'essere mattino presto. Non volevo disturbarti. Ma ho assolutamente bisogno di te..." "Dimmi" sussurrò Willow, stringendosi il lenzuolo intorno al corpo, imbarazzata come se Buffy fosse stata lì...in quella stanza. La risata di Spike in sottofondo la innervosì ulteriormente. "Willow" disse Buffy, ignara di tutto, ingoiando il suo residuo orgoglio. "Si tratta di Angel" "Sì?" "Dobbiamo trovare un modo. Per spezzare la sua maledizione. Siamo tornati insieme, ed io....io..." Willow rimase senza parole. Si voltò verso Spike, e lo fissò.  
  
  
  
PARTE TERZA. "E' MAGIA, TI DICO!"  
  
"Fammi capire" Spike si infilò i jeans, senza far nulla per coprirsi di fronte ai grandissimi occhi di Willow, ancora spalancati per lo stupore provocatole dalla conversazione con Buffy. "Il grande idiota è tornato con Buffy. Evviva. Peccato che non possano finire a letto insieme. E tu dovresti intervenire...in pronto servizio" Willow sollevò le sopracciglia. Spike stava avanzando verso di lei, con grazia felina, i capelli bagnati dalla breve doccia che aveva fatto mentre lei finiva la sua telefonata, ed il petto scoperto, perfettamente scolpito. Lei era senza fiato. "La stai prendendo piuttosto bene" osservò poi, stupita suo malgrado. "Tesoro" sorrise Spike "Puoi fargli tutti i contro - incantesimi che vuoi. Quello che Buffy cerca, non è nel letto di Angel che lo troverà". La sicura arroganza di Spike la colpì. Willow cambiò umore. "Non impari mai?" lo provocò, suo malgrado ferita. Buffy, Buffy...era sempre lei in primo piano. Come con Xander, un millennio prima... "Lei non ti ama" Spike la prese per un braccio. L'aveva ferita. Lo capiva dai suoi occhi. "Non fare così con me. Avevamo detto solo sesso" "E solo sesso è stato" disse lei, guardandolo freddamente. "E neanche dei migliori" "Bugiarda" le mormorò Spike, torreggiando su di lei. "Lasciami" "Oh, cielo!" esclamò Spike. "E' il copione più vecchio del mondo! Almeno tu, Willow, sii un po' originale" Lei trasalì. Era la prima volta che la chiamava con il suo nome. Quella notte, aveva mormorato, sussurrato, gridato mille vezzeggiativi. Ma mai "Willow". Improvvisamente, tutto quanto era successo le sembrò più reale. Era veramente accaduto. Era finita a letto con Spike. Un uomo. Ed un vampiro. E le era piaciuto come mai nulla in vita sua. "Scusami" gli sorrise, improvvisamente placata. Malgrado la sua naturale arroganza, la notizia ricevuta doveva essere difficile da digerire. Buffy ed Angel...di nuovo insieme. Buffy che desiderava essere interamente di Angel...il suo unico, vero amore. La scorgeva nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi, la verità. La sua profonda insicurezza. Spike non era diverso da lei. Per un demone, era piuttosto umano. Beh, questa non era una novità, già da prima dell'anima. Willow scosse il capo, cercando di prendere la vita dal verso giusto, per una volta. "Ho mentito quando ho detto che non mi è piaciuto" gli disse, onesta. "E' stato bello. Io...erano molti anni che non lo facevo...con un uomo. E ho avuto solo Oz, prima. Beh...mi mancava. Non so se questo fa di me una bisessuale, una eterosessuale, o cosa...ma sono stata bene, con te" Spike le sorrise. "Anch'io" Willow annuì. Lo sapeva, lo sentiva che gli era piaciuta. Bene, tutto a posto. Ne erano usciti civilmente, educatamente. Da persone adulte, consapevoli, matur... Spike la prese per la vita e la scaraventò sul letto, tra le lenzuola disfatte. "E allora" le disse, inclinando il capo. "Mi sembra il caso di replicare" Lei rise, soddisfatta, mentre lui le strappava il lenzuolo di dosso.  
  
  
  
Abbastanza contenta per come era andata la telefonata con Willow, Buffy si accinse ad una cena tranquilla, in quella piovosa serata di settembre, nel suo primo giorno a Sunnydale. Dawn era fuori casa, da alcune amiche, e lei aveva avuto una giornata produttiva...aveva preso i moduli per l'iscrizione all'università, aveva ritirato la liquidazione al Palace, pagato alcuni conti, e persino fatto la spesa. E, se Dio voleva, presto Angel sarebbe stato nel suo letto...e tutto sarebbe andato bene. Se lo sentiva nel midollo. Quando suonò il campanello, aprì senza alcun timore. Doveva essere Xander, od Anya. Invece, era una donna. Alta, snella, bionda. Fradicia di pioggia. Quando la visitatrice sollevò lo sguardo, Buffy impallidì. Avrebbe riconosciuto quel viso perfetto, quei grandi occhi scuri ovunque. "Buffy..." tremò la donna. "Ho bisogno di te" "Oh, cielo" mormorò la cacciatrice. "Cordelia."  
  
  
  
Willow e Spike uscirono di casa solo verso sera, e si diressero verso l'appartamento di lei. Lui le teneva un braccio intorno alle spalle, e lei sorrise, sentendosi bene, confortevolmente stretta al suo corpo. "Vai da Rupert? Portagli i miei saluti" "Vuoi unirti a noi?" gli chiese lei, sollevando lo sguardo fino a fissarlo negli occhi. Cielo, che occhi che aveva! Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima? "Magari un'altra volta" rispose lui, sorridendole. "Willow" Assaporò il suo nome, e poi la sua bocca, indugiando con le sue labbra su quelle di lei, strofinandole sensualmente, lentamente... "Willow!" La ragazza si staccò in un istante dal vampiro, voltandosi verso la voce. E Spike vide Willow diventare più rossa dei suoi capelli. "Jackie" disse lei, riconoscendo la sua vicina di casa. Avevano cenato insieme, una sera...e non c'era voluto molto a capire che la giovane londinese cercava una storia. Willow aveva dichiarato la propria omosessualità, senza pudori, ma le aveva anche detto che "era troppo presto" per avere un'amante. Ora, l'imbarazzo la faceva bruciare. Cielo, cosa avrebbe pensato Jackie? Che lei era una miserabile bugiarda, tanto per cominciare. Infatti, il suo sguardo ferito la fece sentire in colpa. Spike sollevò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Per un motivo o per l'altro, le sue donne si vergognavano sempre di lui. "Io, ecco..." "Vedo che hai avuto ospiti" commentò l'altra, acida. "Spike è un amico" rispose Willow, senza molta fantasia. "Corri, Rossa" le rispose lui, freddamente. "Rupie ti aspetta" Willow lo fissò. E capì in un istante cosa doveva aver provato lui in tutti quei mesi in cui Buffy l'aveva tenuto al margine della sua vita, come l'amante segreto che era... Non sapeva se fosse solo la comprensione, la pietà, o qualcos'altro...ma davanti agli occhi stupefatti di Jackie gli buttò le braccia al collo, e divorò la sua bocca con la propria, senza pudori, perdendosi nel bacio. Le braccia di Spike si sollevarono a cingerle la schiena, una mano affondò nei suoi capelli ramati come le foglie che cominciavano a cadere nei viali di Londra in quell'inizio di autunno. E Jackie capì che Willow non era affatto omosessuale.  
  
  
  
"Cordelia..."ripeté Buffy, non osando credere ai suoi occhi. "Ora sei bionda" commentò solo, come se quello potesse spiegare tutto. "Posso entrare?" chiese la giovane donna, grondando pioggia sullo zerbino. "Certo...naturalmente. Scusami" Buffy fece strada a Cordelia fin nella sua ampia cucina. Le preparò meccanicamente una tazza di tè caldo, dopo averle sporto un asciugamano. Cordy si asciugò i corti capelli dai riflessi dorati, e le sorrise. Era bellissima. Cielo, si era dimenticata quanto fosse bella Cordelia Chase! "Eh no, non vale" si disse Buffy. "Non me la potete riportare qui ADESSO. Non così bella, ed in forma, ed ALTA! Non ora! Non bastava Missis Finn ed il suo metro e ottanta, per umiliarmi completamente? Oh, cielo! Mi ero dimenticata quanto fosse bella! E' un miracolo che Angel non ci abbia di nuovo rimesso l'anima!" "Ti vedo bene" le disse Cordy, giovialmente. "Scusa se ho fatto irruzione in casa tua, tutta bagnata...ma non credevo di atterrare qui a Sunnydale...di tutti i postacci che esistono. Rivolgermi a te mi è sembrata la cosa più naturale da fare." Buffy scosse il capo, cercando di concentrarsi. "Atterrare?" "Già...è una lunga storia" "Adoro le storie lunghe e complicate" mormorò Buffy, sentendosi ai minimi storici. "Diciamo che sono ascesa ad una dimensione superiore...il concetto ti è familiare?" "Più di quel che credi" commentò la cacciatrice, con una smorfia. "Ed ora sono finalmente tornata. Ma non a casa mia, a Los Angeles...bensì nella vecchia Sunnyhell. Chi è che la chiamava così, già?" Buffy gemette. Le cose stavano andando di male in peggio. "Ah, sì...Spike!" sorrise Cordelia. "L'hai di nuovo visto, quel perdente?" Il campanello dell'ingresso salvò Buffy dal rispondere. "Buff, non indovinerai mai chi...Ciao, Cordelia" commentò Xander, tranquillamente, portando in casa il videoregistratore di Buffy, appena aggiustato. Per poi immobilizzarsi. "Cordelia?!?!" Cordy sorrise. "Parrebbe. Xander..." Buffy osservò senza parole l'incontro tra i due antichi innamorati. "Beh, sei in forma" commentò lui, dopo un po'. Gli si stringeva il cuore nel vedere come fosse....cordeliesca. In tutta la sua gloria. "Ho saputo tante cose di te" rispose lei, con negli occhi un'ombra di commozione. "Tutte orribili, immagino" rispose lui. "Qualcuna" ammise lei. "Ma ho anche saputo che hai salvato il mondo. Del resto" continuò la ragazza, con una certa amarezza "Nessuno poteva arrivare a Willow...se non tu. Certe cose non cambiano mai" "Immagino di no" disse lui, sentendo finalmente che lei gli era mancata. Moltissimo. "Campanello!" esclamò Buffy, cercando di spezzare la commozione di quel momento. Ci mancava solo che Xander e Cordelia si rimettessero a litigare per Willow... Dalla porta, nella sera di fine estate, le sorrideva un angelo. Più bello che mai. E con un enorme mazzo di rose rosse in mano. "Non potevo più aspettare" le disse lui. "Due giorni..sono stati interminabili" Buffy si sentì un nodo in gola. Angel. Era lì per lei. Gli sorrise. Qualcuno attraversò di corsa il corridoio, per finire tra le braccia del vampiro. Sconvolto, Angel strinse a sé la ritrovata Cordelia. "Sei venuto! Come hai fatto a sapere che ero qui?" gli chiese lei, tra lacrime di commozione. "E questi fiori? Mio Dio, sono bellissimi!" Buffy, sentendosi miserabile, arretrò fino al suo salotto.  
  
  
  
Willow raggiunse Rupert Giles nel suo tavolo preferito, all'angolo del piccolo ristorante indiano. L'atmosfera, lì dentro, era deliziosamente coloniale. Rupert le sorrise, cercando per l'ennesima volta di dimenticare la Willow che l'aveva inchiodato al soffitto con la forza della magia. "Sei...risplendente" le disse, osservando la sua pelle di panna coprirsi di un caldo, diffuso rossore. Willow prese coraggio. "Signor Giles...si stupirebbe moltissimo se le dicessi...che ho trovato un'amicizia?" "Ne sarei lieto. Non mi piace vederti sola e triste. Deve essere senz'altro una ragazza simpatica." Willow ingoiò troppo in fretta un sorso di tè nero. "E' un uomo" "Ah" fece solo Giles, e si pulì gli occhiali. "E'...Spike" "Ah" ripeté Giles. "Così, hai saputo del suo nuovo status" "Allora...è vero?" "Parrebbe" commentò Giles, fissandola a lungo. "Che tipo di amicizia vi lega, se posso permettermi di chiederti? Un'amicizia che potrebbe...ferire Buffy?" Willow diventò di tutti i colori. Ma, per una volta, era decisa ad assumersi ogni responsabilità: anche se questa avventura fosse durata un solo istante, bene, l'avrebbe vissuta alla luce del sole. "Decisamente" "Ah" ripeté Giles. "Lei non lo ama" si difese Willow. "Però è stata la sua..." "Amante? Beh, anche Anya!" "Non una buona ragione per aggiungere il tuo nome alla lista, direi" Willow strinse le labbra, e chinò lo sguardo. "Ha ragione. Ma ormai è tardi...per questo tipo di rimorsi" Lo stupore attraversò lo sguardo azzurro di Rupert Giles, e quindi venne soffocato dalla sua innata educazione, in un tempo record. "Intendi...proseguire questa liason?" "Sì...se lui me lo permetterà". "Ti sembra una buona idea?" le disse solo Rupert. "E non parlo della sua natura vampirica...questo sarebbe il meno. Anima o non anima, conosciamo abbastanza bene William the Bloody da sapere che è quanto meno...imprevedibile. E che ama ferocemente Buffy" "Lo so" ammise lei. "Sto di nuovo sbagliando, eh? Come con Xander..." Willow sorrise. "Però, prometto che stavolta non tenterò di distruggere il mondo, se le cose non funzionano. So bene che Spike la ama con tutto se stesso...come io amavo Tara. Ma Buffy ed Angel si stanno riavvicinando, e forse..." "Cosa?" Rupert perse la sua compostezza. "Angel? E Buffy?" "Sì, perché? Mi ha telefonato Buffy stamattina, e..." Rupert non la stava più ascoltando. L'aveva lasciata sola! Incredula, Willow pagò il conto con la Visa platinum di sua madre. E si chiese cosa diavolo fosse passato per la testa del compassato osservatore a quella notizia.  
  
  
  
"Era qui, da qualche parte..." mormorò Rupert, sfogliando i suoi volumi per l'ennesima volta. "Oh, accidenti, non l'avrò lasciato a Sunnydale! Anya!" Sì, doveva essere stata lei. Quando avevano litigato per la spartizione dei talismani e dei feticci, lei si doveva essere tenuta qualche volume antico, per ripicca. E, in particolare, quello su cui ardeva mettere le mani in quel momento... Rupert telefonò all'areoporto. Un'ora più tardi, era già su di un taxi diretto a Heathrow.  
  
  
  
Le braccia di Angel non lasciarono la forma tremante di Cordelia, ma i suoi occhi cercavano Buffy. Lei si stava tranquillamente rassegnando a vedersi sorpassare dalla ritrovata Cordelia, quando il vampiro parlò. "Sono felice che tu sia sana, salva, e di nuovo tra di noi" disse alla ragazza. "Ma non sapevo nulla del tuo ritorno. Ti ho molto cercata, credimi...senza esito." "Perché sei qui, allora?" chiese Cordy, con un brutto, strisciante presentimento. "Sono venuto per Buffy" disse Angel, semplicemente, e le due donne capirono tutto quello che c'era da capire. Cordelia si allontanò di qualche passo, ancora stordita. Buffy si avvicinò. "Avremo tempo per parlare" continuò Angel, con calma risolutezza. "Ma questa sera io e Buffy abbiamo un appuntamento" Gli occhi di Buffy si riempirono di lacrime. "Questa sera, sono venuto per Buffy. Perché io e lei usciamo insieme" Cordelia non disse nulla. Si sedette sulla poltrona consunta, nel brutto salotto della sua rivale, e si sentì esattamente come molti anni prima, in fondo ad una fabbrica in rovina, il corpo trapassato da un ferro arrugginito, ed il cuore a pezzi.  
  
"Pronta?" le disse Spike, aprendole la portiera. Willow ridacchiò, sentendosi molto speciale. Spike era vestito di scuro, un semplice completo giacca e pantaloni, con un pullover nero, ed era...stupefacente. Willow si accomodò nella berlina presa a nolo, e si sentì molto chic nel suo semplice abito da sera nero, che esaltava la sua pelle candida ed i suoi capelli naturalmente rossi. "L'anima ti ha reso più...mondano" "Sì. Devo dire che a parte rodermi per i sensi di colpa...apprezzo di nuovo le cose belle della vita. Come una cena in un bel ristorante, con una bella donna accanto..." Willow arrossì. "Mi dispiace che Buffy non abbia potuto approfittare di questo tuo lato...inatteso" "Peggio per lei" rispose Spike con un'alzata di spalle. "Questa sera siamo io e te...signorina Rosenberg" Willow tornò a ridacchiare. Era sorprendentemente di buon umore. Per una volta, non intendeva preoccuparsi delle conseguenze. Spike non l'amava, e lei non amava lui. Ma potevano farsi un po' di compagnia, nel frattempo. E fare dello strepitoso sesso! "Perché ridi?" le chiese il vampiro, guardandola da sotto le sue lunghe ciglia. "Sto pensando a quanto mi sto divertendo. Stasera, poi, mi sento euforica: sono in una delle più belle città del mondo, con un uomo affascinante, sto per andare a cena in un posto molto elegante e, come direbbe Anya, avrò anche degli orgasmi!" Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi. Spike la guardò, serenamente. Era un rinfrescante cambio di tono rispetto alla tristezza, alla solitudine che aveva provato tra le braccia di Buffy...quante volte lei gli aveva spezzato il cuore? Alzò una mano, le accarezzò una guancia. Lei abbassò lo sguardo, e poi gli sorrise. E, Dio, come sembrava innocente... "Ti ringrazio per questi giorni, Willow" "Ed io ringrazio te" "Bene" commentò quindi Spike "Il Maitre ci attende"  
  
  
  
"Il Maitre ci attende" disse Angel, e Buffy scese dalla sua Porsche sentendosi una regina. Indossava un tubino color grigio argento, con una sciarpa di pashmina color polvere. Lui era vestito semplicemente di nero, ed era meraviglioso. Le tese una mano, e lei la prese. Si fissarono negli occhi, e non riuscirono a lasciarsi. Angel la prese tra le braccia. "Non riesco a non baciarti" le disse, facendola salire su di un gradino per averla più vicino. "Mi rovinerai il rossetto" si lamentò lei, con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra. "Mi dispiace" sussurrò lui, e la baciò come se non esistesse domani.  
  
  
  
"Hai fatto il tuo compitino?" chiese Spike, alla seconda portata, servendole del vino rosso. Barolo Annata 1987. "Eh?" chiese Willow, troppo impegnata ad assaggiare le mille delizie proposte dal cuoco italiano. "La maledizione. Hai trovato il modo di ...eliminarla?" Lui faceva finta di non curarsene. Bene, mentiva orribilmente. Willow arrossì, rendendosi conto di essersene dimenticata. La maledizione di Angel! Quel qualcosa che, una volta eliminato, avrebbe presumibilmente tenuto lontani Buffy e Spike...per sempre. "Uhm, sto facendo delle ricerche" mentì a bocca piena. Spike si accese una sigaretta. Ad un cenno del Maitre, sollevò gli occhi al cielo, e la spense. "E...ci sono speranze?" Willow cominciò a balbettare, come sempre quando mentiva... "Sì...io, credo...può darsi. Spike...non me ne sono ancora occupata" Lui non disse nulla. "Vuoi...che non lo faccia?" Spike la fissò, improvvisamente contrariato. "Credi che ricorrerei ad un simile sotterfugio...per tenerli lontani?" Willow fece una strana faccia. "Sì, beh, forse lo farei" ammise Spike. "Ma non ora. Ora...diavolo, le cose vanno bene. Il Consiglio mi paga, lotto per il bene, ho di nuovo un'anima...e sto bene con te. Pensare a Buffy mi porta solo dolore, e delusioni. Credimi, non ne ho più tanta voglia" Willow non disse nulla. Lo fissò mentre giocherellava con il cibo. "Vieni, andiamo a ballare" le disse infine Spike, e lei lo seguì sollevata.  
  
  
  
"Sei stato molto duro con Cordelia" disse Buffy, mentre il cameriere portava via il dolce. Era stata una serata meravigliosa, ma gli eventi del pomeriggio incombevano su di loro come una nuvola minacciosa. "Non c'eravamo promessi nulla" le confermò Angel. "Ciò non toglie che sia stato un colpo, ritrovarmela davanti così, dopo tutti questi mesi, a casa tua...ed una serata con te era tutto quello che avevo in mente." "Mi dispiace" disse Buffy. "Lo so. Deve essere così anche per te...ti manca, Spike?" Buffy lo fissò. "Non è la stessa cosa" "Io e Cordy non eravamo amanti" "Ed io e Spike non eravamo...innamorati" Angel strinse le labbra. "Come vuoi. Fatto sta che quello che poteva darti lui....io non posso dartelo, ancora. Lo sai." "Willow ci sta lavorando sopra" "Potrebbe peggiorare le cose. Non sarebbe la prima volta che..." "Che combina pasticci? Oh, quella fase è passata!" "Ne sei sicura?" "Di Willow?" "No" sorrise Angel "Di Spike." Buffy non rispose. Non subito. Una musica dolce si diffuse intorno a loro. "Vieni" le disse Angel. "Andiamo a ballare"  
  
  
  
Mentre ballavano, Willow sentì la mano di Spike scivolare dietro la sua nuca. Senza parole, socchiuse le labbra, e accolse il suo bacio, intimo, profondo. Le sue spalle sotto le sue dita erano ampie e forti, e lui la sorreggeva, il fuoco che scorreva nelle sue vene reso più impetuoso dal suo tocco esperto. Willow aprì un istante gli occhi, e vide in quelli di lui un riflesso dorato...l'inesorabile richiamo del suo sangue stava risvegliando il suo demone. Come in un cattivo film dell'orrore, le sue gambe minacciarono di cedere e lei decise nel suo cuore che il vampiro avrebbe avuto da lei ciò che cercava.  
  
  
  
La mano di Angel si insinuò tra le cosce di Buffy e lei, stretta a lui nella sua macchina, gemette. "Ti prego...concedimi di darti almeno questo" Buffy scosse il capo. "Ti prego..." Lei lo fissò. Le sembrava orribile ricevere da lui del piacere senza dare nulla in cambio. Spaventoso non poterlo portare sull'orlo dell'abisso. Indecente. E triste. "Accidenti" esclamò Angel, e si ritrasse. Buffy si morse le labbra. Sarebbe mai finita questa tortura? E fu allora che Angel la prese tra le braccia, e calmò con i suoi baci il suo tormento.  
  
  
  
Anya si sollevò dal letto al suonare del campanello. Non riusciva a pensare a nessuno che potesse cercarla a quell'ora...a meno che non stesse per scoppiare un'altra apocalisse. Aprì la porta in vestaglia, i capelli sugli occhi, e l'aria distrutta dalla stanchezza di una lunga giornata di lavoro. Di fronte a lei, un uomo la fissava con un paio di furiosi occhi azzurri. "Giles..." disse Anya. « I miei libri » ringhiò lui. "Dove sono i miei libri?!" Anya ricordò di averli venduti su E - Bay. Ne aveva ricavata una bella sommetta, a suo modo di vedere le cose, adeguato risarcimento per i suoi talismani ed i suoi feticci... Detta consapevolezza doveva essere evidente sul suo volto, perché Giles la prese per le spalle, sul punto di scuoterla. Lei lo fissò a bocca aperta. Indeciso se schiaffeggiarla o meno, Giles la strinse a sé e la baciò.  
  
  
  
PARTE QUARTA. DOPO I BACI.  
  
Spike e Willow si rifugiarono nell'appartamento di lei. Sazia di cibo, di vino, dei suoi occhi, Willow si spogliò senza alcun pudore, sentendosi come Kim Basinger in quel film degli anni '80 dove lei faceva lo spogliarello sulle note di Joe Cocker. E quello, detto di Willow Rosenberg, era qualcosa. "Ora capisco perché sei sempre tu a beccarti le ragazze" disse a Spike, mettendogli i collant dietro il collo per attirarlo a sé. "Drusilla, Harmony, Buffy, Anya...ed ora me. Hai tutto. Come in quella canzone di Shania Tawn. Hai lo sguardo, le movenze, l'aspetto, il tocco, la voce, lo spirito...sei il sesso fatto persona...ops, vampiro" "Hai bevuto troppo" le disse Spike, sorridendo. "Sì, può darsi" ammise lei. "Vuol dire che darà alla testa anche a te" "Che cosa?" chiese il vampiro, intrigato. Lei lo fissò, imbronciata. "Ma il mio sangue, no?" "Willow. Non berrò il tuo sangue" le disse lui, calmo all'apparenza. In realtà, l'offerta di lei lo stava sconvolgendo nel profondo. Era un'offerta...vero? "Oh, sì che lo berrai" Willow scoppiò a ridere. "Spikey" "Sì?" Lei lo fissò, mordendosi le labbra. "Ho il ciclo"  
  
  
  
Angel riportò Buffy a casa. Lei lo fissò con un sospiro. "Vieni su" "Non so se è il caso" "Sì." La seguì fin nella sua camera. "Perché mi torturi?" disse solo Angel. "Perché stasera non me ne importa niente. Anche se tu...perdessi l'anima" "Deve importarti" le disse lui, severamente. "Buffy, non roviniamo tutto" Lei annuì, improvvisamente rinsavita. Per un minuscolo istante, quasi si era augurata che lui accettasse, e che tornasse Angelus...avrebbe assaporato il suo demone così come aveva gustato quello di Spike e, forse, alla fine anche Angelus l'avrebbe amata, così come aveva fatto Spike... "Ti stai illudendo" le disse Angel, come leggendole nella mente "Io non sono Spike." "Tu?" "Chi altri credi che sia...Angelus? Sono sempre io" Lei scosse il capo. No, non poteva crederlo, accettarlo... Si baciarono di nuovo. Lei, però, continuava a chiederselo. Se Spike era riuscito ad amarla senz'anima...perché Angel non poteva riuscirci?  
  
  
  
Anya e Giles si separarono dopo un lunghissimo istante. Un eterno istante. Lui non aveva occhiali da pulire, in quel momento, e lei non aveva libri da spolverare. L'enormità di quanto era accaduto li sovrastò. Proprio come quella volta. Quella volta durante quello stupido incantesimo di Willow, che pure, in qualche modo, aveva lasciato qualcosa aleggiare su di loro...proprio come era successo a Buffy e Spike, dopo l'incantesimo matrimoniale. "Non intendevo...." "....non volevo..." Giles la fissò. « Basta. Andiamo a letto, e facciamola finita » Anya annuì, sollevata, e chiuse la porta dietro di loro con un calcio.  
  
  
  
Cordelia e Xander fecero l'alba in un bar per camionisti poco distante da Sunnydale. Lei affogò tutte le sue lacrime in litri di caffè con panna, e parecchie focaccine allo sciroppo d'acero. "A che serve tenere la linea, del resto?" si lamentò. "Tu mi hai lasciato per Willow. Angel mi ha lasciato per Buffy. Ed a me chi mi prende..." Per essere un mezzo demone appena disceso da una dimensione superiore, Cordy stava dimostrando una certa emotività. Xander le asciugò le lacrime con la punta delle dita. "Vorrei non aver sempre ragione" sospirò il ragazzo. "Ma te lo dissi...quanti anni fa? Non stavamo neanche ancora insieme" "Preistoria, allora" "Già, e tu anche allora sbavavi per Angel. E ti dissi che per lui esisteva solo Buffy" " E viceversa" puntualizzò lei piccata. "E viceversa" "Altre ciambelle" sospirò Cordy. "Perfetto" batté le mani Xander. Le cose non sembravano poi cambiate molto, negli ultimi sei anni.  
  
  
  
"Bene" esclamò Giles, concedendosi una sigaretta. "E' fatto. Sei uscita dal mio sistema...voglio dire, com'è quella frase che voi usate sempre? E' finita. Non c'è più ragione per pensarci" Anya scoppiò a ridere, prendendogli la sigaretta dalle dita ed aspirandone una boccata. "Dissi la stessa cosa a Xander. La prima volta" Giles la guardò, ed ebbe la decenza di arrossire. "Mio caro, non funziona mai così. Mai" "Sì, lo so" ammise Giles. "Allora...cosa facciamo?" Lei sorrise. "Cominciamo con il non prometterci nulla. Mi pare un buon inizio" Giles annuì, e le accarezzò una guancia. "Oh, Cielo" disse dopo "Cosa?" "Buffy. Ed Angel...dove dannazione hai messo quei libri?!"  
  
  
  
Spike osservava Willow che dormiva accanto a lui, dopo l'amore, i capelli rossi sparsi sul cuscino. La sua apparenza tranquilla, innocente, non lo ingannava affatto. Sapeva bene di cosa fosse capace...di quali abissi di crudeltà e di potere fosse a conoscenza. Eppure, una parte di lei era rimasta intatta. Era stata molto amata, prima da Oz, e poi da Tara, e non conosceva le disillusioni del cuore. La sua passione giovanile per Xander si era sublimata in amicizia, e pur nelle sue sofferenze, non aveva mai conosciuto lo squallore emotivo che deriva dall'amare senza essere amati. Il vampiro si alzò, e si accese una sigaretta. Buffy. Ed Angel. Era come un dolore sordo. Una parte di lui aveva sperato, anche contro l'evidenza, anche quando era stato chiaro che non ci sarebbero state speranze. Di più, una parte di lui aveva creduto che Buffy provasse davvero qualcosa per lui. E che la sua nuova, scintillante anima avrebbe portato questi sentimenti alla luce, ed avrebbe cacciato le ombre. Il suo tentativo di violenza. L'indifferenza di lei. Il sesso vuoto...senz'anima che lei gli aveva donato, umiliandolo ed umiliandosi. Ma ora sapeva che non era così. Era lontana da lei anni luce. Un cenno, ed Angel era rientrato prepotentemente nella sua vita. E Spike conosceva il vero motivo. Perché nessuno l'aveva mai fatta soffrire tanto. E Buffy Summers era una masochista di prima grandezza. O forse si stava solo illudendo, ingannando? Al diavolo! Willow aprì gli occhi: lo studiò, nudo contro la finestra illuminata dai neon della notte londinese. Una creatura dell'oscurità. Tornando da lei, verso il letto, Spike lasciò, pur con mille rimpianti, una parte di sé nell'ombra. Quella parte che amava senza speranza un'altra donna.  
  
  
  
Anya e Giles rovistarono nel retro del Magic Box. "Forse quello non l'ho venduto" ammise la ragazza. "Aveva la copertina rovinata" Giles la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma poi si ricordò di qualcosa. Il terzo scaffale a sinistra...ecco, era lì! "Ma è in sumero!" si lamentò Anya. "Perché, ti disturba?" "Sì. E' una lingua antipatica" Giles sorrise, e si chinò per baciarla. "E questa come ti pare?" "Oh, Rupert Giles! Se avessi saputo che eri così..." "Sì?" "Mi sarei fatta lasciare da Xander sull'altare prima" disse lei, non senza una nota di malinconia nella voce. Giles la strinse tra le braccia. "Mi dispiace" "Non è colpa di nessuno. Solo nostra...mia e di Xander" "Ci pensi...ancora?" Anya annuì. Giles si schiarì la voce. "Andiamo, devo farti vedere qualcosa" le disse. "Vedi questa formula?" "Sì. Cioè, vedo la pagina, l'inchiostro rosso...oddio, cos'è, sangue rappreso?!" "Andiamo" rise Giles. "Hai visto troppi film dell'orrore. I libri di magia non si scrivevano con il sangue, ma con bacche di mo..." Giles osservò meglio il libro "Già, parrebbe proprio sangue" "Ewww" commentò Anya. "Comunque sia, qui c'è un potente incantesimo. All'epoca, ero troppo sconvolto per la morte di Jenny per provarlo, ma..." "Cosa?" chiese Anya. "Io non c'ero, allora, ricordi? Spiegati bene! Senza divagare...come fai di solito" "Già...uhm" Giles si raddrizzò gli occhiali sul naso. "Si tratta dell'anima di Angel. Alcuni antichi vampiri, molto potenti, elaborarono con l'aiuto di un dio infernale un rituale per tenere l'anima ancorata al demone...non per essere migliori, sia ben chiaro, ma per essere più potenti" "E...i rimorsi?" "Anime veramente malvagie non hanno rimorsi...hai presente?" "E tu vorresti usare questo rituale per ancorare l'anima...ad Angel?" "Già"  
  
"Perché non ci hai mai provato prima?" Giles non rispose. Anya lesse tutte le ragioni nei suoi occhi. Inconfessabile risentimento nei confronti di Angel per le torture da lui subite, e l'assassinio di Jenny. Desiderio inconscio di tenere Buffy lontana da una simile fonte di problemi. L'onesta convinzione che lei stesse meglio senza di lui. "Perché...ora?" "Perché forse è davvero destino...non credi?" Anya annuì. Immaginava di sì, visto che Buffy ed Angel, ancora una volta, e malgrado tutto e tutti, erano tornati insieme. "Potrebbero esserci conseguenze" disse Giles. "Ancorare l'anima, per quel che ne capisco, non è proprio come "possederla". Ora, Angel possiede la sua anima, e così Spike...almeno credo. L'accoramento creerebbe invece uno scostamento tra anima e demone. Come entità distinte, si contenderebbero in eterno Angel e la sua personalità." "Cioè, avrebbe più mordente" sintetizzò Anya. "In estrema, ed in accurata, sintesi" le rispose Giles. "Non al punto da renderlo pericoloso...almeno, mi auguro" "Ma, potrebbe...ahem...il loro problema..." "Potrebbe" "Credo che Buffy non avrà esitazioni. Facciamolo" "Beh, non senza il suo consenso" commentò Giles. "Peccato" sospirò il demone. "Sarebbe stato un magnifico regale di nozze" "Ne parliamo dopo" commentò Giles, con un sorriso malvagio. "Dopo...dopo. Capito?"  
  
  
  
Willow prese il cellulare e sospirò. Spike stava facendo la doccia nel suo piccolo bagno...e lei stava raccogliendo il coraggio per chiamare Buffy. "Ah, ciao, Buffy, come stai? Niente letto, eh? Con Angel, intendo. Perché io e Spike, invece..." Willow si diede il telefono in testa, per la frustrazione E poi cominciò a comporre il numero, sul serio. "Pronto?" rispose Buffy, con una voce così tranquilla, che Willow t'emette fosse tornata alla sua vecchia depressione. "Ciao, sono Will" "Willow! Hai provato a cercare qualcosa per quel prole....voglio dire, come stai?" si corresse Buffy, rammentando vagamente le più semplici regole di buona educazione insegnatele da sua madre. "Sto bene" rispose Willow, con un sospirone. (Non hai idea quanto, si disse tra sé e sé). "Quanto al tuo problema...è appunto per questo che ti chiamo. Io...non ho avuto molto tempo. E poi...la magia...cerco di non usarla più molto...se non è necessario...ma in questo caso lo è, lo so, però..." "Dimmi quello che devi dirmi. In cinque parole, massimo" commentò Buffy, mossa a pietà dal consueto imbarazzo di Willow e dalla sua evidente incapacità genetica di spiattellare le verità sgradevoli. Tranne che durante la sua breve parentesi come Darth Willow, naturalmente. "Vado a letto con Spike" fu la risposta sussurrata. Buffy tacque. "Voglio dire..." riprese Willow "Sono cinque parole, vero? Anche se "a" e "con" sono preposizioni, e perciò non so se valgono..." Silenzio. "Voglio dire....non è come con te, non lo sarebbe mai, lui non lo dice, però, anche se..." "E' tutto a posto, Will" disse Buffy, dopo un altro lunghissimo istante. "Non ti devi giustificare. E neanche lui. Siete entrambi liberi" "Si, lo so, ma..." "Hai fatto bene a dirmelo. Per una volta, qualcuno di noi è stato sincero. E' un bene...non credi?" Oh, rose e fiori, si disse Willow. "Sì...credo di sì" ammise al telefono. "Sono...contenta per voi. Se, cioé, anche voi siete...contenti" "Io sì...lui non so" rispose sinceramente Willow. "C'è un'altra cosa che devi sapere" Che bello, si disse Buffy. Non vedeva l'ora. "Spike ha riavuto la sua...anima" "La sua...cosa?!" "Anima" Oh, cielo. Buffy si sedette, la cornetta del telefono ancora in mano. "Buffy?" Buffy scosse il capo. "Ed è...diverso?" Willow sorrise suo malgrado. "E' sempre...Spike. Se capisci cosa intendo" Buffy capiva benissimo. "Io...spero che tu sia più saggia di quanto lo sia stata io. E che tra voi duri" "Buffy" sussurrò la sua amica. "Non è una cosa seria. Non ancora, almeno." "Non fargli del male" mormorò Buffy. "E lui non te ne farà. Lo conosco abbastanza per sapere che è così" "Sì...lo so" "Bene. Chiamami presto. Will..." "Sì?" "Mi manchi" le disse Buffy, e senza volerlo, le scendevano delle lacrime sul volto. Perché anche lui le mancava, anche se era sempre più lontano.  
  
  
  
"Come ai vecchi tempi" disse Buffy, cercando di scacciare la malinconia, ed abituando gli occhi alla penombra della stanza d'hotel in cui Angel si era rifugiato per trascorrere le ore di luce. "Io che vengo a trovarti...di mattina" "Come stai? Hai dormito bene?" le chiese lui, con i suoi profondi occhi scuri che riuscivano a scrutarla fino in fondo all'anima. Lei gli era sempre appartenuta, anima e corpo, e questo non poteva cambiare. Tutti coloro che li avevano amati se ne erano resi amaramente conto. "Stanotte torni a Los Angeles? E ...porti Cordelia con te?" "Lei vive lì...le dò solo un passaggio. Veramente, pensavo di fermarmi ancora un paio di giorni. Non riesco a lasciarti neanche per un istante...Buffy" Lei si sedette sul letto. "Angel...ho sentito Willow, questa mattina. Mi ha detto qualcosa di sconvolgente." "E sarebbe?" "Spike ha l'anima" Sul volto di Angel passarono mille emozioni, tutte difficili da nominare. "E come...l'ha ottenuta?" "Non lo so. Io...non abbiamo parlato molto" La voce di Buffy, i suoi occhi verdi, non sapevano mentire. "Lui e Willow..." Angel la strinse tra le braccia. "Mi dispiace" Lei lo guardò, serenamente. "A me, no. Sono contenta per loro...spero solo che duri. Meritano entrambi un po' di amore". "Anche noi ce lo meritiamo, Buffy." Lei nascose il capo contro il suo petto. Non c'era bisogno di parole. La comprensione fluiva dall'uno all'altro, come una corrente di energia. Era più del sesso, e persino più dell'amore. Il cellulare di Buffy squillò. "Signor Giles...Sì? Da Angel. Il Motel sull'autostrada per Carmel. Sì...d'accordo" "Cosa c'è?" le chiese Angel. "Giles ed Anya. Stanno venendo qui." "E perché?" Buffy aprì le mani. "Dicono che hanno una sorpresa per te!"  
  
  
  
"Devi andare via? E quando?" "Molto presto" le disse Spike, sorridendole. "A Parigi si sta riunendo una convention molto particolare" "E sarebbe?" "Quella dei non - morti. Nosferatu" "Beh...è durato poco" commentò Willow, cercando di contenere l'amarezza. "Ti auguro buon viaggio. E buona eliminazione" Spike le sorrise, e le sembrò più malvagio che mai. "Tieni il passaporto pronto, Rossa" le sussurrò. "Perché a combattere i non - morti ci andiamo insieme" "Spike!" ansimò Willow, stretta tra le sue braccia. Le mancava il respiro. "Noi...Buffy..." "Non mi importa un accidente" mormorò lui, le labbra sul collo di lei, ad accarezzare il punto dove quella stessa notte, brevemente, i suoi denti si erano immersi.... La fissò, tirando il capo indietro. I suoi occhi blu, indecifrabili, scivolarono con uno sguardo d'apprezzamento sul corpo di lei, sulla sua vita snella, sul suo morbido seno, sul suo viso delizioso, sui suoi grandi occhi, sulla sua bocca dalla piega sottilmente sensuale... E poi, il vampiro affondò il capo nel suo seno. "Al diavolo il mondo intero! Io voglio solo Willow!" Willow, esultando, lo strinse a sé, ripromettendosi di rispolverare il proprio francese...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Beh, grazie" disse Cordelia. "Lamentopoli finisce qui. E' ora di tornare ad essere forte. Come diceva quel film? "Piangerò domani"...che ne dici?" Xander le accarezzò una guancia. "A dire il vero, hai già pianto anche oggi...voglio dire, va bene. Sono contento di essere stato di nuovo un po' con te" "Anch'io. Non so cosa avrei fatto da sola" ammise lei, nel suo annuale momento di sincerità. "Stammi bene, Xander. E non fare più pasticci" "Te lo prometto" disse lui. "Vai a Los Angeles con Angel?" "Nah" rispose lei. "Un bell'autobus Greyhound. Cosa c'è di meglio per ricominciare la vita in America? Del resto, ho ancora una casa, una specie, ed un lavoro, almeno spero...come vedi, la vita mi sorride!" Lui annuì. Cordelia si buttò sulle spalle il piccolo zaino che Xander le aveva prestato, dove aveva stipato i pochi oggetti di uso personale che si era comprata in quei due giorni, e si diresse verso l'autobus argentato. Cielo, lei sì che sapeva andare incontro al tramonto con un certo stile, si disse Xander, ammirandola senza limiti.  
  
  
  
"Tutto qua?" disse Buffy, arricciando il naso (che propriamente dritto non era). "Anni ed anni di sofferenza? Di rinunce eroiche? Di scelte sbagliate? E bastava dire "Adacadabra" perché l'anima di Angel si ancorasse e non scappasse più via...modello palloncino?" "Già...ahem...peraltro..."cominciò imbarazzato il suo osservatore. "Signor Giles!" tuonò Buffy. "Sì?" chiese lui, certo che ora lei l'avrebbe distrutto a parole per il suo lungo silenzio... Ma Buffy stava pensando a tutt'altro. "Cosa diavolo è quel segno di rossetto che ha sul colletto?!?" Anya sorrise, con una piccola smorfia, e Buffy impallidì, come quella volta che aveva udito i pensieri di sua madre... "Oh, cielo, lei....Anya...oh, mio Dio..." "Buffy" le disse Angel. "E' tutto a posto" Buffy fissò il suo osservatore con un'espressione affine all'odio. "Facciamo subito questo incantesimo. E non se ne parli più." Imbarazzati, Giles ed Anya prepararono l'occorrente. "Sei sicura?" le chiese Angel. "La lotta interiore sarà ancora più forte. Il demone potrebbe sopraffarmi." "Angel" gli disse lei. "Non posso importi nulla. Ma se vogliamo avere un futuro...è un passo che dobbiamo fare" Lui annuì. Due giorni soli, ed erano già due relitti. Lottare contro il mondo intero, e non poter trovare l'uno nell'altro neppure un minimo di conforto, era un inferno. Fu tutto molto semplice. Giles fece cadere Angel in una specie di trance, e lui ed Anya cominciarono a recitare una lunga litania in sumero. Buffy si tenne ai margini del cerchio magico, le mani strette a pugno, il suo solito paletto ben nascosto nella cintura dei pantaloni. Se lui fosse tornato sbagliato, lei avrebbe dovuto occuparsene. Immediatamente. Quando Angel aprì gli occhi, gli ci volle un istante per mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava. Il suo demone vide subito un succulento umano, un demone vendicatore...e la Cacciatrice. Buffy riconobbe quello sguardo, e si sentì tremare. Angelus. Lo sapeva. Lo sentiva. Il suo stesso sangue vibrava dalla voglia di eliminarlo. Ma Angel riconobbe il suo amore. E la sua anima scacciò il demone, lo costrinse a vivere nei meandri della sua più intima persona, libero di riemergere solo nell'inconscio, per sempre relegato alle tenebre dei sogni. Sentendo la sua umanità, Buffy gli corse incontro e lo strinse a sé. Si erano finalmente ritrovati.  
  
  
  
EPILOGO  
  
Alcune settimane dopo, Buffy ed Angel pattugliavano come al solito i cimiteri. Avevano avuto modo di parlare a lungo del futuro, ed ora dovevano solo stabilire i dettagli. Lui avrebbe continuato ad occuparsi dei suoi casi, ed avrebbe aperto una filiale a Sunnydale, dove Buffy sarebbe temporaneamente rimasta, in attesa che Dawn finisse la scuola superiore. Entrambi desideravano potersi sposare: a Las Vegas e, con l'aiuto di documenti falsi forniti da Lorne, sarebbe stato possibile. Pensavano di approfittare del week - end del Ringraziamento per sgattaiolare fino alla città del Nevada. Tutto, ora, sembrava possibile. Willow aveva spedito una cartolina dalla Francia, dove stava attivamente combattendo il male al fianco di Spike, e Giles ed Anya avevano riaperto il Magic Box. Stavano insieme, nonostante l'incredulità di tutti...e di Xander in particolar modo. Cordelia stava facendo un grande lavoro a Los Angeles, all'Agenzia, ed aveva apparentemente messo da parte ogni risentimento. Di tanto in tanto, si sentiva con Xander, e parlavano anche di incontrarsi in qualche città intermedia. "C'è solo una cosa che non capisco" disse Buffy, stringendosi al suo amante, al suo amato, all'uomo del suo destino. Tutti questi titoli potevano sembrare altisonanti, ma rispondevano al vero. Semplicemente. "Spara" le disse Angel, accarezzandole il collo, dove la notte prima, su richiesta di lei, aveva brevemente affondato i denti, mentre per l'annesima volta la portava al piacere, immerso profondamente dentro di lei. Lei lo fissò con i suoi grandi occhi verdi. "L'ancoramento dell'anima è stato fenomenale...niente da dire...ma" "Sì?" Lei sorrise. "Perché diavolo hai ripreso a vestirti di pelle nera?!?"  
  
  
  
Nota dei Protagonisti.  
  
Sì, avete letto bene. Dei "Protagonisti", non dell'Autrice. Perché hanno strepitato! Si sono lamentati! Aiuto, mi hanno legata e mi stanno imbavaglian....  
  
GILES  
  
Innanzitutto, tengo a precisare che non è vero che non mi becco mai la ragazza. Questa, consentitemi, è un'interpretazione falsa e tendenziosa, nonché infedele alle fonti. Qualche volta ho fatto del sesso anch'io, in questi sei anni! Anya può dirvi qualcosa al riguardo...  
  
ANYA  
  
  
  
Io lo sapevo che, tra me e Rupie, era solo questione di tempo! Era da "Tabula Rasa" che ci speravo e - credetemi - non mi ha delusa...quanto a quel fallito del mio ex - fidanzato, invece, tenetevelo pure, o voi lettrici. La sottoscritta non sa più che farsene. Rupie mi da' un sacco di orgasmi!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA  
  
...a prescindere che quel fallito del tuo ex - fidanzato, era già quel fallito del mio ex - fidanzato, io mi domando: ma siete impazziti?! Io sono CORDELIA CHASE! L'unica! Inimitabile! L'unico scampolo di classe e bellezza tra qui e Los Angeles....e voi mi trattate così?! Mi fate discendere dal cielo come un pacco postale via UPS per farmi mollare da Sua Animità e quell'insipida dal naso storto del suo eterno amore? Sì, storto...che c'è?! Non si può mai dire la propria, da queste parti?!?  
  
ANGEL  
  
Ho ancorato la mia anima, e cos'è tutto quello che ho ottenuto? I malvagi pantaloni della Malvagità? Una t - shirt di Marilyn Manson? Oi, almeno in questa fanfic guido una Porsche, e non si parla nemmeno una volta dei miei capelli...Dio, come sono infelice!  
  
WILLOW  
  
Joss!!!! Marty!!! Dove siete? Vi devo dare la purga!!!! Joss! Marty! Tesoriiiii!!!!  
  
(ghigno alla Jack Nicholson di "Shining", mentre Willow brandisce un'accetta con contorno di sguardo allucinato)  
  
Lo volete capire una buona volta che NON SONO LESBICA?!?! Cazzzzzzo!!!!  
  
BUFFY E SPIKE  
  
B: Com'è che in questa fanfic non facciamo nemmeno una delle cose che di solito facciamo insieme nelle fanfic? S: E sarebbero? B: Beh, sai, lottiamo, tu insinui, io nego, tu insinui ancora un po', io ti bacio, tu insinui, io ti salto addosso, e poi lo facciamo, e ci insultiamo, e via con il sesso, il bondage, il sado maso, il blood - play, e non ti amo, e sei tutto ciò che mi resta, e però preferivo Angel, e tu sei come un padre per Dawn, e voglio che esci dalla mia vita, e quindi lo rifacciamo... S: Beh, non so. Bisognerebbe chiederlo all'Autrice. Se si riprenderà mai. Dolcezza, le hai assegnato un destro...tra l'altro, hai voglia di fare del sesso? B: Sei il solito maiale, Spike! Voglio dire, sì, ma dopo. Ora, rispondimi: perché in questa fanfic non ci incontriamo nemmeno?! Spike si volta, e sorride ai lettori. E' il suo sorriso più sexy. Depositato all'Ufficio Brevetti di Ginevra. Assicurato ai Lloyds di Londra. S: Baby, cosa vuoi che ti dica. Sarà per la prossima volta.  
  
  
  
FINE 


End file.
